how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Symphony of Illumination
Recap For the first time in the history of the show begin not with Future Ted telling his children how he met their mother, but instead with Robin's future kids. Future Robin asks them if she's ever told them how she met their father, then skips ahead to when she told him she was pregnant where it is revealed that Barney is their father. Barney makes rude comments to Robin who punches him each time. Barney is shocked to find out that Kevin is not the father since Robin and Kevin haven't slept together yet so if she is pregnant then Barney is the father. Robin then feints because Barney exclaims "That's... Wonderful! I'm gonna be a daddy!" While Barney and Robin argue about why Barney is happy about it and why Robin isn't, Ted, Lily, and Marshall walk in. Marshall is carrying a giant stocking for their baby that his grandmother started the day Lily and Marshall got married. She died before she could finish it. Marshall explains that he is going to beat the number one visited Christmas Light show. Barney vollunteers Robin and him to go with Lily to "We Be Babies" where Lily is going to make her baby shower list and Barney sets out to prove to Robin that having kids isn't a big deal. But when Barney meets his old best friend who had a child after a one night stand, he changes his mind about Robin having a baby. The next day they go to the doctors who tells them that Robin isn't pregnant and Barney and Robin celebrate, but later Robin is asked to come back in where she finds out she can't have a baby. She thinks about telling her friends, but she didn't want to have to put up with what they would do when she told them. Ted would try to make everything better by making her a ton of comfort food, massaging her shoulders, and stressing her out even more. Lily would start crying and Robin would just end up comforting her. Marshall would ask her a bunch of questions she didn't know the answer too, and Barney would bend over backwards to try to make her laugh, and then when that didn't work he would literally bend over backwards. When Ted asks Robin what's wrong she says the first lie that came into her head. She can't be the Canadian olympic pole vaulter because she is too tall. Following the ridicilous lie Ted, Barney, and Lily all begin doing exaclty what Robin was afraid of. Meanwhile as Marshall brings the many Christmas Lights he bought to his house in Long Island, a neighborhood boy comes and tells him he wished he could put lights up, but his dad is too busy. Marshall invited him to come help "Mr. Erikson" put them up. Continuity *Scott is seen "eating a sandwhich" inside Marshall's house. This running gag is first in as Doctor Sonya Reception CBS has planned a private viewing party for staff members of "2 Broke Girls", "Mike & Molly", and "Hawaii Five-0". References External Links Queen of the Furrow ''on Spoiler TV'' Category:Holiday episodes Category:Holiday episodes